


Renewed

by kitausu



Series: Sugar Daddy Shiro [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oaths & Vows, POV Outsider, Praise Kink, Sort of? - Freeform, Sugar Daddy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: Snapshots from Shiro and Lance's 10 year vow renewal





	Renewed

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is. I just wanted to right sickeningly fluffy outsider POV and vow renewal, so this is what happened.
> 
> Matching Armani Suits: http://www.armani.com/us/giorgioarmani/suit_cod41616291nr.html

It had been so long since Matt had last seen Shiro. He had just been honorably discharged from the army and the look in his eyes…he had never seen Shiro’s eyes so vacant looking, so dead. War had changed Shiro, had taken something from him, more than just his arm.

But then Matt had been sent back overseas and he and Shiro had lost touch and somehow…somehow neither of them had found the time to reconnect.

Matt regretted that now, regretted missing out on seeing Shiro find the light in his life again.

He remembered, in a vague way, receiving the wedding invite. But he had also just recently been discharged and was working through PT for his leg injury and the day and come and gone and Matt had only remembered when he found the invite buried in a stack of mail, a month too late.

The next time he had seen Katie, he had asked her why she hadn’t reminded him, but she had shrugged and changed the topic and he had let her.

But he was here now, watching Shiro renew his vows with a total stranger, watching the way Shiro orbited around this guy, _Lance,_ like he was the sun and Shiro was there to worship.

“You already know this, but I never get tired of telling you, will never stop telling you. You’re my everything, Lance. And I plan to spend the rest of my life making sure you are as cherished and whole heartedly worshiped as you deserve.”

Matt had never heard Shiro talk like that, had never seen him so soft and in love. It was a good thing to see, and he hoped he never forgot it.

Shiro before the war had been closed off, polite but serious and unendingly focused. Shiro after—well, it wasn’t something Matt liked to think about. But this, this Shiro who kissed his husband so sweetly and held his hip so unthinkingly possessively and tenderly, Matt felt like he was seeing the real Shiro for the first time.

He wanted to make up for lost time, to find their friendship again.

 

Hunk had been skeptical, the first time Lance had come home from work with a cautiously exhilarated look on his face and gushed about the gorgeous man who had come into the bar during his shift.

“He drank one beer, and soda water the rest of the night. He had just been dumped, or dumped someone more likely. If you had _seen_ him Hunk, no one could dump this man. Also, he left me a $200 tip??? He doesn’t even seem real!”

Lance had flopped down onto the couch and sighed dramatically like all of his romantic desires had been filled. Privately, Hunk had agreed, he _didn’t_ seem real.

But, then he had met Shiro. Shiro, who smiled so earnestly and shook his hand and asked him to lunch with him and Lance. Shiro, who had very seriously checked to make sure no one had allergies or food restrictions before taking them to the _swankiest_ restaurant Hunk had ever laid eyes on like it was nothing. Shiro, who, after having only known Lance for a month, watched him like he hung the moon and stars.

Hunk had wanted to be skeptical, maybe get a big brother talk in about how if Shiro ever hurt Lance he would find him. But, looking at Shiro and how he pulled Lance’s chair out and gave him his full attention whenever he spoke and kissed the crown of his head when he got up to use the restroom, it felt a bit like kicking a very loving puppy.

“So, what do you think?”

Lance had looked at him, eagerly waiting his approval or rejection, like Hunk could even manage a bad word about this guy after all he had seen today.

“I like him.”

And Lance had beamed so happily and rushed over to hug Hunk, like maybe he had been waiting for someone to point out a flaw he had been blinded to, because who could possibly be this perfect for Lance? But, Hunk thought maybe Shiro was _meant_ for Lance.

When Shiro came back from the restroom, Lance launched himself at him and giggled when Shiro caught him easily, despite his look of surprise.

“What’s this about?”

He had kissed the tip of Lance’s nose before smiling over at Hunk like old friends as if to say, _who can resist this?_

Hunk had been friends with Lance since kindergarten, and he honestly could relate. Lance was a force of nature sometimes, but he had been glad that Shiro seemed open to weathering the storm.

 

And now he was here, sitting between Shiro’s old army buddy and Lance’s old knife loving neighbor, turned Shiro’s employee, Keith, watching Shiro and Lance float around the dance floor. And they were floating, two people so happy they could barely touch the ground and might just fly away.

When Hunk turned to Matt, he looked a little misty eyed, and so proud that Hunk felt like he was intruding. But, when he turned to Keith, Keith was looking right back at him, his head tilted towards the dance floor in clear invitation. With nothing else to do, Hunk took Keith’s hand and they led each other out to the dancefloor. After a while, Hunk admittedly forgot a little bit of why he was there beyond the strange man who he was dancing with.

Later, Lance caught his eye and tapped his nose approvingly after gesturing to wear a slightly tipsy Keith had fallen asleep against Hunk’s shoulder.

 

Towards the end of the night, Lance found himself perched on Shiro’s lap, admiring the new sapphire ring on his middle finger. Shiro had wanted to replace the old wedding bands from 10 years ago, but Lance had held the ring close to his chest and refused to let Shiro touch him until he agreed that Lance wouldn’t have to trade and that Shiro would keep his own forever.

Now they adorned side by side fingers, sparkling brilliantly in the lights coming off the chandeliers above and Shiro had to admit, Lance had been right. He liked the look of the old and the new coming together, their past and future.

“I wasn’t going to make you give it up, you know. I just thought you might like something new.”

Lance huffed, but nuzzled closer to Shiro’s chest like he couldn’t bear the couple of layers keeping them apart. He let Lance shift his arms so they were wrapped more securely around his waist and torso, mimicking a seat belt.

“So spoiled.”

“You love it.”

Shiro kissed the side of Lance’s neck and hummed his agreement. He did love it.

He loved that he could give Lance everything he wanted, and more.  

“You look gorgeous tonight.”

Lance preened a little bit, tilting his head so Shiro could kiss the hollow of his throat above the Armani jacket. Shiro bit down unthinkingly, possessively, remembering the way Lance used to flush and hide from Shiro’s compliments, like he didn’t think he deserved them.

He had blossomed so beautifully, thriving under the attention and love that Shiro showered him in like the rare orchid he was.

Sometimes, it all felt like a fantasy world, to both of them. Lance’s life felt hazy and warm, like a 10 year dream he never wanted to wake from, never had to wake from as long as Shiro was there, in his life here and now and forever.

Surrounded by their friends and family, Lance felt confident that life would continue on, blissfully perfect like the last 10 years and forever before them.


End file.
